


Goshiki is In Tendou's Corner

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Goshiki being the coolest underclassman, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tendou Satori overthinking things, Ushijima going with the flow, a single swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: He came to a corner, but before he could turn it he recognized Goshiki’s voice. He paused to listen instead of moving further.“Ushijima-senpai, thank you for agreeing to meet me, I have to talk to you about something important” Goshiki always spoke so politely to Ushijima, it was honestly kind of cute. “I just… wanted to say something about your relationship with Tendou-senpai.” Tendou felt a cold chill run down his back.---Tendou overthinking his good fortune and a glimpse of Goshiki trying to give Ushijima some kind of shovel talk.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320





	Goshiki is In Tendou's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is v self-indulgent. I have no idea if this is even in character but I wanted it to exist so now it does. Tendou strikes me as someone who like, does things even if he knows it's not gonna work out and if it goes better than expected he doesn't know what to do haha.

Tendou Satori sat alone on a secluded patch of grass on Shiratorizawa’s campus deep in thought. The famed Guess Monster, suspected mind reader and genius middle blocker of Shiratorizawa’s powerhouse volleyball team needed to concentrate all his mental power on his current dilemma.

He and Ushijima were going out. Which in itself was not the problem, but closely related. 

If he was honest, his confession was sort of a fluke, absolutely not planned out and spur of the moment. He had figured that if anything Ushijima would just be too into volleyball to give a romantic relationship any kind of thought. Losing to a sport instead of another person made rejection in his mind bearable so he decided to go for it. He told himself he had nothing to lose and had fully expected to fail. And yet, it had worked and brought him to his current problem. He found himself flying much higher than he ever thought possible but was deeply terrified of one misstep that would send him plummeting to the cold concrete of reality below. He was so lucky to finally be dating Ushijima, but he knew that he was on thin fucking ice. He was an idiot, according to some he had a bad attitude, and he had no dating experience outside of what he has read in manga. It felt like there were a million things that could go wrong and the thought of Ushijima breaking up with him made him feel nauseous.

And his worries didn't stop there. If Tendou is a bad boyfriend to their captain and ace what would happen to his relationship with the rest of the team? Would they be forced to pick sides in the case of a breakup? Would they get bad at him for being a bad boyfriend? Tendou knew in his heart that his teammates were his friends as much as Ushijima's but he was already spiraling down this train of thought and couldn’t stop his brain. Would they kick him off the team? Or would things just be super awkward because they hated him but had to play with him? Or would they try to poison him with bad food, or pretend he didn’t exist for the rest of the year? His irrational brain kept feeding him absolute worst-case scenarios, but his rational brain insisted that that would never happen. These were his friends he was talking about. Ohira who helped him with his homework, Semi who watched TV with him, Shirabu who glared at him all the time. He needed to de-escalate and calm down. Tendou decided that he'd go back to his dorm and eat some snacks while he thought about how to be a good boyfriend. Ushijima had also said he was free tonight, maybe he’d pay him a little visit and just check to see if he still liked Tendou...

He came to a corner, but before he could turn it he recognized Goshiki’s voice. He paused to listen instead of moving further.

“Ushijima-senpai, thank you for agreeing to meet me, I have to talk to you about something important” Goshiki always spoke so politely to Ushijima, it was honestly kind of cute. “I just… wanted to say something about your relationship with Tendou-senpai.” Tendou felt a cold chill run down his back. If Goshiki had some kind of complaint Tendou didn’t know he could take it. Despite the dread growing inside him, he continued to listen. “I just wanted to say… Tendou-senpai is a very important person to me. And I know that he likes you a whole lot, and I’m not trying to imply anything, but I just wanted to say.” Goshiki takes a deep breath “Please take care of him.” 

Tendou stopped listening at that point. Instead, he was internally screaming. Such a simple sentence but its impact made him feel like crying. While he had spent the last hour worrying over how he was going to ruin his relationship and how that might lead to people being mad at him, Goshiki was actually in his corner the whole time. Young and eager Goshiki was concerned about Ushijima taking care of Tendou, not the other way around. Tendou wasn't a crier, but he felt like he was about to become one. Nothing like a little eavesdropping to put his worries to rest.

\----

Later that night Tendou and Ushijima were cuddling together on Ushijima’s bed. Tendou was pleasantly surprised that Ushijima enjoyed being close and took advantage of it whenever possible. It was the perfect opportunity for Tendou to enjoy Ushijima’s comfortable warmth.

“Goshiki asked me if he could talk to me today,” he said casually. Tendou’s ears perked up, curious as to what Ushijima was going to say about the incident that he already knew all about. “He said that now that we were in a relationship that I should be careful and make sure to take care of you.” Tendou’s heart still got warm thinking about his little Tsutomu being concerned for his heart. He was going to compliment his bowl cut extra from now on.

“And what did you say?” Tendou asked.

“I said that he doesn’t have to worry, I’ll be doing my best. The last thing I want to do is be a bad boyfriend ” As blunt as ever but Tendou was glad that he would just say what was on his mind, especially when it was about how much he liked Tendou. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about that. You’re wonderful! And you know me, I'm no stranger to complaining.” Ushijima hummed in agreement. “Honestly, between the two of us, I‘m more worried about myself. Do you think anyone’s going to give me a shovel talk too?” Tendou wondered.

“I don’t think so. Everyone on the team seems to be supportive. If anything I think Goshiki approached me because he was conceding defeat.” Ushijima answered. Tendou turned to face him with a curious look.

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“He likes the attention you give him. Or as Kawanishi puts it, how you baby him. He probably sees me as competition and has conceded defeat now that we are officially together.” Ushijima said, snuggling his head into Tendou’s shoulder. “Not to mention you are probably his favorite senpai, and he just wants you to be happy.” Tendou was left speechless. Sure, he loved to dote on Goshiki, but it felt pretty awesome to hear someone say that he was Goshiki’s favorite. “And besides, I don’t think you need to worry about messing up. Have confidence in yourself, like I do” Tendou looked at Ushijma with wide eyes and Ushijima looked back with an unwavering gaze. People never said things like that to Tendou, and the fact that Ushijima could say them so easily and with conviction never failed to make him swoon. They were already so close but Tendou leaned a little closer so he could peer deep into Ushijima’s eyes, and whispered

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. I really really like you, do you know that?” He could see Ushijima’s lips twitch in a little smile.

“I believe I do know that. Do you know that I really really like you as well, Tendou Satori?” Ushijima said, his voice got so low when he whispered it had Tendou’s heart pound even harder. 

“Do I ever, and I still can’t believe it!” He couldn’t look at Ushijima any longer so he moved to tuck his face into Ushijima’s chest. “Who gave you the right to make me feel like this, huh?” he said, voice muffled by muscles. Ushijima merely chuckled and Tendou could feel how it vibrated in his chest in accompaniment to his heartbeat. How did he ever get so lucky?

\----

The next day at practice Tendou looked for Goshiki as soon as he stepped into the gym. He quickly spotted him and headed on over.

“Oh! Hello Tendou-senpai!” Goshiki perked up. Tendou felt an overwhelming feeling of affection for his earnest underclassman as he recalled what Goshiki had said to Ushijima the day prior.

“What’s up, Tsutomu? The Bowl Cut is looking good, as usual.” Tendou said, ruffling his hair. Goshiki got that self-satisfied look on his face at the praise and Tendou couldn’t help but smile in return. Once again he had to wonder, how did he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing out the full shovel talk maybe, the part in here is just a portion. The UshiTen Agenda featuring Goshiki is v gorgeous to me
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> find me on twitter and tumblr @mellojello999!


End file.
